First Kiss
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander gets mad when Spike forgets when they shared their first kiss.


Title: First Kiss

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander gets mad when Spike forgets when they shared their first kiss.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Xander woke up excited. It was an important day. A year ago, today Spike and Xander kissed for the first time. It had been so romantic; it was July fourth and the gang went to the beach to watch the fireworks. As soon as the fireworks started Spike pulled Xander in and kissed him. Since that night they were officially dating and now when they were watching the fireworks tonight Xander was going to ask Spike to move in with him.

With it being such a special day Xander was going all out. He went and bought a cooler and a new soft blanket for them to sit on in the bed of the truck. The cooler was filled with a variety of sandwiches, chips, watermelon and a half dozen deviled eggs that Xander made just for Spike. Also held ice to keep everything cool including the water, white wine and blood. The key that was cut for Spike was red and had the words 'Big' on one side and 'Bad' on the other. The key cutter gave him weird look that Xander pointedly ignored.

Xander wanted to bring candles but that seemed silly so he asked Willow and Giles to do a spell for floating balls of light instead. Giles was a little skeptical at first until Xander explained it was their one-year anniversary. He didn't understand the weird look Willow gave him. Did she forget? How could she? She had been there!

After everything was packed up in his truck Xander headed to Spike's crypt the sun had already set, the moon sat high in the sky. He hopped out and rushed to the crypt pushing the stone door open. "Happy Fourth of July!"

Spike stopped sipping on his blood. "You do remember I'm not American, don't ya, pet?"

"Yeah, but last year was nice, wasn't it?" Xander smiled shyly.

"That is was, Xan." Spike put down his mug and went over to Xander and kissed him. "Let me grab some blood and we can head out."

Xander grabbed his hand and stopped him. "There's already in the truck."

"Thought of everything, did ya?" Spike asked. He grabbed his duster and pulled his cigarettes out of the pocket.

"I think so," Xander answered. "Let's go."

As they walked out to the truck Spike asked, "Are the other's meeting us there?"

"No, there's a campus party going on at the beach as well that the girls are going to." Okay so that was kind of a lie. He told them that he wanted to be alone with Spike for the big night. So, Willow was at the spot Xander picked out to do the voodoo that she does so well.

"Just you and me than?" Spike wiggled his eyebrows.

Xander rolled his eyes as he jumped into the truck. By the time they got to the beach Willow would sneak away making sure no one took their spot. The drive wasn't overly long considering the beach was on the outside of town. "We aren't going to a secluded spot, Spike. There will still be people around."

"So, no sex?" Spike inquired with a pout.

"No, sex," Xander confirmed. "But depending on how the night goes sex isn't out of the question." He smirked. Seeing Willow scurry away and the balls of lights Xander found his spot.

Spike's eyes narrowed. Did Xander think he was not going to see a certain redheaded witch running away? "Thought the others weren't joining us?"

"Oh… they're not. Willow was just doing me a favour," Xander explained as he parked and turned the truck off.

"That explained the tiny balls of lights," Spike said as he hopped out.

Xander grabbed everything out of the backseat. "Well considering you're not a fan of fire I figured we needed another form of light."

Spike watched as Xander set up everything in the bed of the truck. It looked like Xander thought of everything. "You know you don't have to get all romantic on me. You having sex with me is a sure thing."

"It's a special night after all," Xander said as he sat on the blanket. Spike jumped up with ease, the truck didn't even rock.

Making himself comfortable Spike grabbed the wine bottle and opened it before pouring some into a couple glasses. He passed one to Xander. "_Tonight_, is special?" Spike said looking absolutely confused.

Xander who was about to take a sip of his wine paused and looked at Spike. He was joking, right? He had to be. "Funny, Spike."

"I'm serious, luv." He looked through the cooler. "Oh, deviled eggs!" There was extra paprika just the way he liked them. He stuffed one into his mouth.

Xander didn't know what to say. How could Spike have forgotten? He just sat there and watched as Spike stuffed his face with deviled eggs. The key Xander had made dug painfully into his thigh.

"Are you okay, Xan? You're not eating," Spike stated before drinking more wine.

"No. No, I'm not. I can't believe you! You may have egg on your face literally but I have it metaphorically!" Xander said angrily.

Spike used a napkin to clean his face. "Xan, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that this…" Xander pointed between the two of them. "Means nothing to you! How could you forget that our first kiss… our relationship started one year ago today?"

The pieces were starting to fit together. "Xan, luv, we didn't get together until July fifth."

"It was July fourth, Spike! The fireworks are always at eleven at night and we kissed during the fireworks!" Xander was becoming angrier.

"Except for last year. Remember they made an announcement after eleven saying they were having technical difficulties?" Spike waited until Xander nodded. "By the time the fireworks finally started it was after midnight."

Xander blinked multiple times. Spike was right. How could he have forgotten? The looks Willow gave him suddenly made sense. "I'm an idiot."

"But you're my idiot," Spike replied with a soft smile. "Did you really think I would have forgotten?"

"I didn't at first but then I fucked this all up. I had this big, grand gesture for our anniversary and it's messed up now." Xander dug his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out the key and held it up. "Do you want to live together?" By the look on Spike's face he was not expecting this. "I mean, you don't have to. You can just have a key to my place so you can come and go as you please."

Taking the key between his fingers Spike noticed the words engraved on it. No one had done anything so sweet for him before. "You want me to live with you?"

"No, I want to live with _you_. I know that it means the same thing but that's what I want. I don't know if that's something you want. I can't actually live in the crypt and maybe you don't want to live in my apartment but if you did want to live together, we could find a new place. Something that is ours," Xander responded.

"I love you." Spike grabbed hold of Xander's hand his eyes still on the key. "All my life I've been the one doing everything to make a relationship work. Never did they ever ask me what I wanted."

Xander placed a hand on Spike's wrist. "What do you want, Spike?"

Spike looked up from the key. "I want to live with you. I want to move in tomorrow night."

If Xander smiled anymore his face was going to split in two. "Really?"

"Really," Spike confirmed with a smile of his own. "I want to live with you more than I want anything else is this world. More than I want this bloody chip out of my head!"

Xander pushed the cooler and food out of the way before pouncing on Spike. He planted kisses all over Spike's face. "I love you so much!"

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and rolled them over so he was on top. "I love you more than anything, Xan."

"I'm so lucky," Xander said as he looked up at Spike. "Thank you for loving me."

"How could I not?" Spike whispered. "You're bloody amazing." He leaned down and kissed Xander.

The food and everything around them were forgotten and they only pulled apart hours later when the fireworks started.

The End


End file.
